Alice In The Marveling Libberswokkett
by Chocolate.Pretzels
Summary: Alice discovers a magical place just beyond her back yard. Prequel to Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Alice turned on her side, hearing the clock chime once. She just couldn't sleep. The ten-year-old sat up in her bed and surveyed her room. Everything was clean and perfect, even in the dark. _What to do? Maybe just get some fresh air and think. I'll head back within an hour. _She swung her legs around and got off the bed, deciding that she wasn't tired after all. Alice walked lightly out of her room and down the stairs, avoiding the places which creaked. She glanced at the grandfather clock. It was half past two in the morning. How late it was, but how awake her mind was. The girl proceeded to the back porch and eased into a rocking chair which was her great grandmother's.

She knows her great grandmother is still alive, but the poor woman was put into the mental institution. Why, at her age they should understand that she's lost a bit of reason. She was always secluded, away from her cat named Tinsel. Tinsel was put in the care of Alice's mother, Pearl. Pearl Sharlson. She was a gorgeous lady in her mid-thirties and loved animals. Her husband, Frederick, wasn't too bothered by Tinsel's company. As long as it guarded the house from rodents, the feline was more than welcome.

Alice sighed, remembering the visits to her great-grandmother. How she would sit in this same rocking chair, mumbling about the neighbors being lunatics and stealing her mail, or snooping around her house. She has called the police so many times they didn't even bother to come unless she was in immediate danger. The old bat has even attempted to seduce the police, no matter of physique or personality. She was so lonely after losing her husband fifteen years ago. Tinsel just wasn't enough of a matchup for company sometimes.

Alice opened her eyes, trying to rid of the memories with her great-grandmother. The aged woman wasn't mean, but awkward to be with. It was very hard to have a normal conversation with someone who's over a hundred years old. It was much easier to talk to an infant than to her great-grandmother, Alice finally concluded.

It was quite a warm night. There was a breeze once in awhile and it was refreshing. It seemed all too perfect. Alice began to drift her mind elsewhere again, now trying to think of whatever was keeping her from sleep. She did well in her studies, so that wasn't it. She was just an all-around good person who worked hard. She had no idea what she was working hard for though. _Maybe I'll become an artist. My father always said how he was always impressed with whatever I created…_

Distracted, Alice's eyes darted toward a lilac bush. _What was that?_ She focused her eyes, seeing two black figures jump out of the bush. One bucked, while one trotted towards her. Fear pierced her heart and froze the girl. It was probably just some animal. What if it was a type of beast that could hurt her?

The moonlight fell upon the figure finally, revealing…a ram? It finally stopped about three feet in front of Alice and turned around. He looked behind him, seeming to asking her to follow. The girl got up and followed the ram with a little bit of hesitation. She had no reason to though, as this was ludicrous.

Alice shook her head to make the thought vanish. Maybe this was a dream. _How odd would it be if someone were to see me in my nightgown, walking through my backyard at night! I'd be sent to a hospital within a second. _

No matter how bizarre this seemed, she still found herself walking behind the rams. They lead her in the back of her yard, where a row of hedges were neatly lined. The leader walked through them, his friend following. Alice tilted her head to the side. You can't just walk through hedges! Still, she mimicked the animals and found out that she actually could. _How strange…_

The hedges were an entrance to somewhere that Alice could not believe. The girl's eyes widened, her senses trying to take it all in. It was such a beautiful place, and yet it seemed impossible that she had never known about this. All of this was just beyond her back yard?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a really colorful sight aside from that it was night time. The flowers glowed neon colors of the rainbow and a creek wove its way through this magical land. A symphony of sounds filled Alice's ears as she stood in amazement. Animal chatter filled in the melody and the high waterfalls roared soothingly, filling part of the widening creek with mist. Oh the beauty! Frogs hopped from lily pad to the next, racing down the creek. The cobblestone path which the girl stood on was quite visible because of colored lights that were set on each side. A sweet smell of flowers filled her nose as she inhaled deeply. Alice twirled and grinned._ I never want to leave! I never will leave! Oh thank you rams! Thank you! _

Alice finally stopped and stood still, now that the realization popped into her head. Where did the rams go? She looked around, waiting to them to just appear out of thin air, but after only a few seconds, she felt obligated to begin down the stone path. Alice did not rush though, for she wanted to take this beautiful new world in with all her senses. Everything seemed so happy. Her bare feet appreciated the cold touch of the path, as it was a nice balance with the noticeable rise in temperature. _Gosh, it must be around 21°C in this new land!_

She did a double-take after passing over a bridge, the second time seeing a man emerge the rainbow of flowers. He waved to the newcomer. Alice waved back with eagerness, happy to see herself being welcomed. The man stepped onto the stone path, his swanky outfit shining and his tall hat twinkling. He started towards her. The girl felt entranced by this man.

"I'm Pitchise, a heir to this country," he introduced, holding out a hand. Alice tried to focus strictly on his face. His eyes were brown, and he had dark red hair. It wasn't unkept. He was strong built and his skin color was almost golden. Pitchise seemed to be about six foot, maybe an inch or two under.

"Alice," she replied with respect, adding a bow as a short afterthought. Pitchise gave a confused look. He wrapped an arm around her and walked with the girl down the cobblestone path.

"You have never been to our great country before, no?" Pitchise asked, extending his other arm toward the scenery around the two. "How can you not? Everyone's been to Libberswokkett!"

Alice snapped her head to her tourguide. She turned pink. "Libber…swokkkett?" she asked, trying so hard to fight the giggles which were crawling up her throat.

"Yes. The shortest named country to exist! Well there is Hallumberrigustonuva, but we'll accept second place." Pitchise gave a side glance at his new friend_. What place gives this girl locks of golden hair?_ He has never seen such an odd entity.

"Isn't Hallumberr…er…" Alice started, stumbling to remember the name of the newly pronounced country. Pitchise smiled.

"Hallumberrigustonuva," he said again.

"Right. Isn't that a longer name?" Alice inquired, looking up at Pitchise.

"No. It's an easy name to remember," he simply explained, as if Alice was dumb. She sure felt dumb.

"What?"

The golden-skinned man backed away from Alice about three steps. He clapped his hands together once. "See? Now Libberswokkett is this," he continued, and stomped his right foot on the ground twice, his dress shoes sparkling as just as much as his outfit.

Alice giggled. Oh what fun this was, as confusing as it was turning out. She then stomped the ground twice. She smiled. "That's Libberswokkett?"

Pitchise's face radiated. "Yes! You got it! I can name all the countries. Follow my lead!" he exclaimed brightly, and grabbed Alice's hand so she now stood next to him. He snapped his fingers five times, spun around twice, and then did three hops away from Alice, which was to his left. Alice mirrored him, and soon they were having a grand old time, ending the list with Pokkuninstania.

"Oh that was so much fun! I'll definitely have to show that to my friends back home," Alice said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. Pitchise sat next to her.

"Ah yes. You foreigners never fail to amuse me about how little you know about our country. We're the first to come up with that system, you know?" Alice simply nodded in reply, feeling rested and ready to continue the tour. The duo got up and started again down the cobblestone path.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sir, it's time for the meeting with the Laughing Stork," a man interrupted, bowing to Pitchise. Alice and the man with golden skin had entered a castle, said to be the Raven's.

"Ah, yes. I'll only be a moment, young lady," Pitchise excused himself to Alice, and went through a great oak door. Alice looked around, unsure what to do. She sat herself on a sofa in what seemed to be a type of lobby. The man who informed Pitchise of the meeting stood by the great oak door. He was only about 4 feet and 5 inches.

"And who are you? I don't remember you being on our list of persons allowed in," he said, his thick white mustache twitching.

"I'm Alice…I came with Pitchise," she explained, crossing her legs. "I've never been here before…"

"Very well. I'm sure he's shown you a great deal of this place already. He better not show too much," the short man finished with a hint of annoyance. "He always shows too much." The doorman studied Alice carefully. "And what on earth are you wearing??"

"Oh," Alice looked down, turning red. "It's my nightdress…"

"Well that won't do. LADY RAVEN!!!" he shouted. A woman about 30 years of age with a slim figure stumbled down the stairs in answer.

"Get this girl some appropriate clothes!!" he demanded, pointing to Alice. Alice slinked back further into the couch, truly embarrassed. Lady Raven chuckled, seeing the newcomer's reaction. "Come on now, we'll find you something…maybe Ramona has something your size," she urged, taking Alice's hand. The girl took it tentatively, and walked with the woman up the spiraling staircase.

"Ramona dear?" Lady Raven called, knocking on her daughter's bedroom. A girl about Alice's age answered the door. "Yes?"

"Can she borrow some of your clothes?" Lady Raven asked, stepping into the room. Ramona nodded. She had long black hair and was wearing a yellow dress.

Lady Raven went through her daughter's closet, finding a light blue dress and some black dress shoes. "Here, the bathroom is two doors on the right," she said, handing the outfit to Alice. The blonde girl smiled. "Thanks so much."

Lady Raven and Ramona were still in the bedroom after Alice was changed, the door open. Alice stood outside, unsure if she was allowed in. "Oh come in, come in. You know, you have beautiful hair," Lady Raven commented, grabbing a brush. She started brushing Alice's hair. "There aren't a lot of blondes like you around here if you haven't noticed already," she commented with a small smile. "You're so lucky." The mother grinned. "How about a bow to embrace that hair hm?" she asked, Ramona handing her a big blue ribbon. "Ah there. Now you can go downstairs and see Pitchise again. I'm sure he's done by now."

The woman stood up, admiring her work. She then took Alice's hand and they headed back down the spiraling staircase, arriving once again in the lobby. Pitchise was having a delightful conversation with the short man with white hair. "Yes, and that's exactly what I told him!" the golden man exclaimed, his hands flailing. The short accompiance grinned.

"Well now it's just a matter of waiting. He's never one to go against a grand idea," the old man replied with a nod.

"Ahem," Lady Raven interrupted quietly, the two females standing in front of the men.

"Oh my. My my my you are ravishing!" Pitchise complimented, grinning at Alice. Alice smiled. The doorman grinned as well.

"Ah, that's more like it. Much better. Good work Lady Raven," he said, bowing.

"Thank you very much," Lady Raven replied. "Now if I'm not needed any more, I shall retire to my bedroom once again," she excused herself and turned to Alice. "Lovely meeting you," and left.

"Goodbye," Alice replied, but the woman was already climbing the staircase upward again, tripping on her long dress. The Lady stumbled and started cursing as she started upwards once again.

"Well have something as a substitute for those stairs soon, I promise," the doorman called after her.

The golden man put his arm around Alice. "Looks like we'll be attending the Libberswokkett Ball tonight," he informed. Alice looked up at Pitchise, unsure of what to say.

"I don't live here though…" she replied. "I wouldn't know what to do, or who to talk to…"

"Ah you'll have fun. You'll have Lady Raven to talk to, and Ramona to play with. You also know me and the Dradge," Pitchise happily replied.

"Is Dradge the doorman?" Alice inquired.

"Yes. He's a lot friendlier when not doing his duties," Pitchise explained with a chuckle. The two friends continued through the castle and out into the gardens. "You remember what to do in greeting when meeting another persons from a different country?"

"How could I not??" Alice giggled, remembering back on the crazy dance-like routine on the cobblestone path. So much spinning and snapping and clapping…

"Ah good. And this is the gardens of Castle Raven," Pitchise explained, walking around a fountain and variety of flowers. Alice looked around, admiring the amount of beauty this place had, following him.

"How many types of flowers are in Libberswokette?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Over a thousand for sure," Pitchise replied, and continued chattering away. Alice found her mind elsewhere, as she noticed someone watching their every move.

A man from afar was watching the two. He was in some overalls and a beard started to emerge, his face rough. _Why is he watching us?_ Alice wondered, feeling uncomfortable. Maybe they weren't allowed here. _Oh don't be stupid. _

Pitchise took notice of Alice's reactions and spotted the man too. A silence took over the duo, halting their movements.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rupert!" Pitchise finally greeted, rushing up to the man. Alice's heart began to beat normally again, a flood of relief washed over her.

"Hiya Pitchise! How've you been? Going to the ball?" the man asked. He was skinny and had hair the color of fire. About as tall as Pitchise, it seemed. The gardener leaned against one of the castle's walls.

"Yes yes, and so is my friend here," he replied, showing Alice to him. "This is Alice."

"How do you do, how do you do??" Rupert asked, shaking her hand enthusiastically. _How many people does this guy know??_ Alice thought in amazement. It seemed like everyone in the country knew him!

"I was just showing Alice the beautiful country. I think she'll be staying with us for quite awhile ," Pitchise explained.

"Well that's certainly nice! I'll see you at the ball. I have a lot of gardening to finish before the guests arrive," Rupert replied, standing now and heading toward some nearby rose bushes.

Alice and Pitchise both nodded and left the garden, now walking on the interrupted cobblestone path. The sun was now high in the sky, as it was probably nearing on noon.

"Hungry?" Pitchise asked. Alice nodded, her stomach growling in reply. With all this excitement, she hasn't even thought of food until now. Pitchise grabbed Alice's hand and they followed the path for a little while longer until the trees started to thicken. The cobblestone faded into dirt and there in the woods they found a small cottage. _It's just like out of a fairy tale._ Alice thought, and the two took place on the doorstep. Pitchise knocked on the door.

The door stayed closed. Pitchise knocked again, a little harder. "Come on, we're hungry," he mumbled. Still no answer. Persistant, Pitchise pounded on the door. "Wykes answer this door now!" A tap responded, and a piece of paper was slid under the front door. Pitchise picked up and read it aloud. "This is not a soup kitchen. Go away."

Pitchise chuckled. "But I have a friend with me. I'm sure you'll like her. Her name is Alice," he explained through the door. A few mumbles were heard and finally the door opened, but just a crack. A leprechaun-like being answered it. He looked at the two, and finally opened the door all the way. Pitchise patted him on the shoulder while the guests walked through.

"Help yourself," the leprechaun said with much resentment. Alice sat at the kitchen table, while her guide shuffled about the room, putting a pot of tea on the stove and getting out whatever he could find in his friend's refrigerator.

"Why do you always insist on dressing in bright clothing?" Wykes asked with much annoyance. He folded his arms and sat at the kitchen table with Alice.

"I don't know. I want to stand out. It's in my nature to dress this way," Pitchise explained with a grin. He put the plate of cookies out on the table and waited for the tea to be ready.

"Well I'm sure Libberswokkett doesn't appreciate it," the leprechaun commented. Alice studied the new fellow, wishing he wasn't so sour all the time. Her face was almost in a pout. "I guess it's time you introduce yourself. You look just about as grim as me," said Wykes.

"Oh, I'm Alice."

"Oh. Where do you come from?"

"Not Libberswokket," she replied. Wykes was not amused. He sighed instead and looked down at the kitchen table.

"Now Wykes leave the poor girl alone. She has a lot on her mind," Pitchise butted in, pouring the ready tea into three mugs.

"Enough to where she can't tell me where she's from? That leads me to suspicion. I say call Lady Raven here and get this girl straightened out." Wykes insisted.

"No that won't be necessary. She'll only be visiting for a short while anyway."

"Enough to ruin this beautiful country! I know what demons dwell inside of her."

Pitchise sighed. "You have to excuse him Alice, he's usually not this rude toward guests." Alice nodded, but still felt embarrassed and out of the loop the rest of the stay.

"See you at the ball then," Pitchise called out over his shoulder, Alice right behind him. The two started backtracking toward the castle again, except taking the path around it instead of through.

"We need to find you a date for the ball," the golden man piped up with a smile. Alice blushed.

"Is it necessary?"

"Sure it is!"

"Then who are you bringing?"

"Ah. Erm, only for visitors is it a necessity," Pitchise explained. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm not thick. I don't want to go with anyone. I feel out of place enough as it is," Alice complained.

"Now now. Once you meet Greggory, you'll be head over heels in love. I know it," Pitchise reassured. Alice stopped arguing and started inquiring.

"What's he like?"

"Oh he's very nice, but a bit quiet. He won't make the first move doing anything."

"Is he tall?"

"No, not yet. He's a little over 5 foot I'd like to believe…"

"Is he fat?"

Pitchise chuckled. "No, he watches what he eats. Strict diet.

"Does he like animals?"

Pitchise grinned. Yep, she's excited. "I think you should be asking him those types of questions instead of me. It'll help break the ice," he gently explained.

Alice fell quiet again, but already they were on the front stoop of a rather large cottage. Pitchise tapped lightly on the door. A woman answered.

"Hi, is Greggory there?" Pitchise asked. He nudged Alice forward. The woman smiled.

"Yes. Do come in!"

The duo made their selves comfortable on the sofa as they waited for the boy to come down. Alice started drumming her fingers on the sofa's arm. She jerked her head up to finally see a handsome boy waltz down the stairs. His blonde hair was perfect, his teeth were perfectly straight and white, and his clothes didn't sport any wrinkle or stain. Alice sighed. Maybe he was high-maintenance. That would be too much for Alice…

"Hi. I'm Greggory. Greggory Raven" he introduced, holding out a hand to Alice. Alice smiled and shook his hand.

"Alice," she replied getting up.

"My father's told a lot about you," Greggory informed, turning to Pitchise. "You should be the next ruler of Libberswokkett." Pitchise grinned.

"No no, the country would go to ruins." Pitchise replied with a wave of his hand.

"Why don't you live at the castle?" Alice piped up, realizing he was part of the royal heir.

"Oh, that was my decision. I'd rather live a normal life and not be related to those royal, fluffed up, bastards," Greggory answered. Alice looked to Pitchise for help.

"Oh…" was all she managed to say. She looked down to the ground.

"Obviously you don't appreciate being normal. You don't know what it's like. I'm the only boy left in the royal heir. I was almost forced to continue the family name, but I said no! Let Ramona have it, because I don't want to be related to you pompous lot! Everyone in that castle thinks they deserve to be treated with royalty and will be treated all the time like so," he ranted, pacing in front of the two guests.

Alice sighed._ Is he done yet?_

"Okay well you are going to the ball, aren't you?" Pitchise interrupted.

"Apparently I have no choice, so yes," Greggory replied.

"Oh good! Alice here is going too!"

"Oh. I'm guessing you want us to go together then?"

"That would be fantastic of you Greggory!" Pitchise answered, slapping him on the back. He then started chattering away, all about love and spring and some lady that he wants to bring to the ball…

"Let's go," Greggory said, pulling Alice away from her guide and leading her to the back yard.

It was absolutely beautiful. Surrounded by trees and flowers…Alice worked her whole way around, smelling every flower and studying every tree.

"Did you plant all of this yourself?"

"Well, the trees were already here but the flowers, yes. They stay grown all year long so I never have to replace them…though they did cost a bit much."

"Wow. I want to garden sometime…I've never done it though. Our gardener always does it for us," Alice explained.

"Your…gardener?" Greggory stumbled.

"Yes…is there a problem?" Alice asked, starting to wish she didn't say that.

"You're in a royal heir aren't you?!" he exploded. "Get out of my house!"

"No, I'm just well-off," Alice tried to explain, backing up, Greggory bullying her out of his backyard.

"Stop playing games with me! Get out out out!" he bellowed, the two now inside the house.

Alice turned and ran to Pitchise, grabbing his hand. "I seemed to have made him angry. Let's go!"

Pitchise was quickly derailed from his daydreams and ran with Alice outside of the house. They caught their breath and started their way back to the castle.

"What made him so angry?" he asked her.

"Well, I said that back home I didn't ever get to garden, because my gardener takes care of the yard," she innocently explained.

"Ah, yes. Greggory still has a lot to learn though. Please forgive him. Maybe you can make amends at the ball," Pitchise suggested.

"Maybe..." Alice answered. _But what if we didn't? There you go, being stupid again. Then you just won't have the boy of your dreams. So what? So what?! He's the boy of my dreams! I SHOULD GET THE BOY OF MY DREAMS! _

With the depressing thoughts raging inside of Alice's head, she started to pout.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to make amends I know it," Pitchise reassured, patting her on the back. Apparently he had no idea what love at a young age would amount to.


End file.
